<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>She's Leaving NCIS by dramasoapcrimegirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697273">She's Leaving NCIS</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramasoapcrimegirl/pseuds/dramasoapcrimegirl'>dramasoapcrimegirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tony Learns After Events After He Leaves NCIS [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:15:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697273</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dramasoapcrimegirl/pseuds/dramasoapcrimegirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>McGee told Tony he will keep him posted on how Abby is so he calls him and tells him the news of her leaving. Based on the phone call Tony and McGee shared in 15x22 Two Steps Back.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anthony DiNozzo &amp; Abby Sciuto, Anthony DiNozzo &amp; Talia "Tali" DiNozzo, Anthony DiNozzo &amp; Timothy McGee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tony Learns After Events After He Leaves NCIS [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1801270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>She's Leaving NCIS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony has just put Tali down for the night when his phone rings and he looks at the caller ID and sees McGee's name popping up so assuming its news on Abby he answers it. </p><p>"Hey McGee how is she". Tony asks over the line as he sits down at the table with a glass of scotch.<br/>
"So good that she is making major life decisions". Tim replies through the line.<br/>
"Hold on McGeek what do you mean by that". Tony questions.<br/>
"What I mean by that Tony is Abby just told us that she is leaving NCIS". McGee informs the former agent.<br/>
"Woah what for good Abby is the last person I expected to leave Gibbs and the team". Tony replies back.<br/>
"Yep now do you understand what I mean". McGee asks his friend.<br/>
"Yep I do. Did she say what she's going to do now'. Tony enquires.<br/>
"She's moving to London and fulfil the debt she believes she owes Clay". McGee replies.<br/>
"Wow well we know all Abby wants to do is the right thing by people". Tony replies.<br/>
"Yep and she is determined to do this". McGee tells him as the twins start to cry.<br/>
"I can imagine". Tony replies.<br/>
"Alright I have to go the twins are crying". McGee tells his friend.<br/>
"Call me if you need to talk". Tony tells him as he sips his scotch.<br/>
"Thanks Tony I will". McGee says as they hang up the phone</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>